Hecate
Hecate is the (presumably) self-proclaimed "Queen of the Underworld" who comes to earth every 200 years to find an innocent man from a well-born family and put him under her spell so she can create a demonic spawn. She was the first upper-level demon encountered by the Charmed Ones. Hecate must marry the innocent man in a sanctifi d wedding before impregnating herself. That way, her child would look human on the outside, but internally and mentally, he would be pure demon. Her spell can only be broken by a declaration of true love and a sealed kiss. Just like the Noxon demons she cannot be vanquished easily. However, she can be cursed into a special 14th century Italian dagger called a Jeweled Poignard of The Order of the Stephanine Cross. History Arrival at the Spencer Estate In 1998, Elliott Spencer and Allison Michaels are happily in love. They plan to be married very soon, until a beautiful blonde named Jade D'mon arrives. She reminds Mrs. Spencer of a Faustian deal they made 20 years earlier. In return for making Mrs. Spencer one of the richest women in San Francisco, Jade wanted the hand of her eldest son. Suddenly, Jade waved her hand, and Elliot fell unconscious. Under the influence of a spell, he proposed to Jade. Father Trask Makes an Attempt on Her Life Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and baby Peter are catering the Spencer wedding for Quake. As the two enter the Spencer estate, a priest, Father Trask, appears. He tries to warn Piper of Hecate, as security guards throw him out. Allison slipped into the Spencer Estate and creeps into Elliot's room. Just as they start to talk, Grace, Jade and Kirsten, one of the bridesmaids, walk in and hustle her back out. Elliot begs Kirsten not to harm Allison, and a visibly angry Jade pulls him back into the room. Father Trask somehow sneaks back into the estate in a delivery truck. He puts on a deliveryman's uniform and takes the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. He finds Jade and raises the dagger, calling her Hecate. However, Jade doesn't seem to be at all alarmed. Kirsten fades in behind Father Trask. She morphs into a demon and breaks his neck. Jade has him thrown from her window. After the accident, Jade is being interviewed by inspectors Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris that Trask had lunged at her with the knife, but she ducked out of the way and he flew out the window. The two cops are skeptical, as Jade doesn't seem upset at all and Trask landed too far from the window like he was thrown. True identity revealed Andy finds the poignard and takes it to Prue at Buckland's. Prue does a quick search on her laptop and finds out about Hecate--and realizes that Jade is really Hecate in human form. Piper gets her hands on the napkins and the catering contract; they mention Allison, not Jade. The Bachelorette Party Despite all that has happened, Hecate still throws a bachelorette party for herself and her bridesmaids. A pizza deliveryman walks in--but turns out to be a male stripper. As he begins to undress, the bridesmaids surround him, intent on having him for dinner. However, Jade calls them off--and then sinks her claws into him, killing him almost instantly. The Wedding and Her Banishment Allison gets in touch with the sisters, and together, they crash the wedding just as Hecate is about to marry Elliot. Hecate conjures a powerful windstorm with a spell and runs off with Elliot. The sisters run after Hecate and Elliot and find them in Elliot's room just as Hecate is morphing into her demon form and about to force Elliot to impregnate her. The bridesmaids, also in demon form, rush in after them. Prue cannot find the poignard but it turns out to be on the floor next to Elliot. Elliot raises the dagger, and Prue telekinetically draws Jade and the bridesmaids into it, banishing them to the Underworld. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Something Hecate seemed very skilled at, even though she cast one spell. In this spell she called upon the powers of Asteria and Perses to summon a lightning storm. Active Powers *''' Super Strength''' : Possessing physical strength far beyond that of a mortal. *'Limited Shapeshifting:' Hecate could shift into her human form - Jade D'Mon - and back at will. Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' An infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. Allows one to live far longer than any mortal would. *'High Resistance'- The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Magical beings